


What Happens at Camp Stays at Camp

by jujuDCEU, TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But split up because I don't like having everything in one chapter, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Genderbending, One Shot, Quickies, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sleeping Together, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Ahsoka crawls into Rex's tent, insisting she can't sleep.Literally just the transcript from my RexSoka comic I was working on, but Rex is now a girl. I got inspired by my own drawing like wow I made fem Rex kinda hot
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

For starters, this was the pic

pov: youre the bitchy commander who keeps telling them they need to wear their hair up

Yeah I just learned how to add images and now I don't know how to act. I can't get enough of pretty girl clones. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall are so uppity I literally posted the first chapter a minute ago and yall are already reading it like damn shawty the good part isn't even up
> 
> anyway, this is just all the parts before sexy time, the banter filled foreplay, if i may

Rex’s heavy eyelids opened slowly to reveal her commander hovering over her. She felt her shaking her, but chose to roll over and ignore her. She was next on watch, and needed her rest. 

“Rex, wake up.”

Plus, she knew what Ahsoka was nudging her for. It was the same thing for the past nights: she claimed she couldn’t sleep, and that the only way she could was if she was with someone. Ahsoka’s stance was very convincing, granted her only argument was a flattering little nightgown that she wore nothing under. It took everything in Rex to send her on her way every night. She would’ve loved nothing more than to get under that slip. Alas, Rex knew better than to mess around with her commander, but what was stopping her wasn’t that just that. The other two factors were that she respected the fuck out of General Skywalker and couldn’t bring herself to make a move on his underling, and that Rex liked things...a certain way, let’s say.   
Rex finally decided to entertain the Togruta’s shenanigans, just for a few seconds before kicking her out of her tent. 

“How did you sleep?” Ahsoka asked, still hovering over the blonde captain. 

“I don’t know how to answer that, Commander. Considering I’ve only just fallen asleep a few minutes before you came in here and shook me awake.”  
Ahsoka pouted. “Well, I haven’t slept a wink yet, _again._.”

Rex narrowed her eyes at her in disbelief. Truly, it was something new every night, but the goal was the same:  
“ _Oh Rex, I’m scared of the dark. Can I sleep with you?_  
“ _Rex, I had a nightmare!_ ”

They had been on mission for a month. She had to endure thirty days of denying that beautiful, sienna creature. It took a toll on her every time she had to force out a blunt “no.”

_Can’t sleep, my ass_ , Rex thought to herself. 

She sat up. “We’re not doing this again tonight.” she said aloud. 

“So you say.” Ahsoka smirked, running a hand along Rex’s arm. 

Rex just blinked at her. Her eyes strained to maintain eye contact. Ahsoka was perked up under the white gown, and seeing it through her peripheral wasn’t enough. She had to get rid of her quickly before she couldn’t hold herself back.

“I sense that tonight is the night you finally give in, captain.”

“Your Force must be on the fritz then.” Rex responded. 

With a creak outside of the tent, Rex now grew anxious of one of her vods walking in and seeing them, especially with Ahsoka in something so daring.  
Ahsoka inched closer to her. “I see the way you look at me, Rex. Why do you deny yourself of me?”

“I told you before--we just can’t.”

“I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Someone can still find out. That’s one of my concerns.” 

“One? What else is stopping you?”

Rex rolled her eyes. “Gee, maybe the fact you’re my superior.”

“Besides the obvious, please.”

Rex couldn’t look at her. Reiterating the fact that she liked things differently, differently meant _**rough.**_ But telling her that was her excuse, she knew, would only intrigue Ahsoka further. But Rex knew that her definition of rough would be nothing the Padawan could fathom. 

“You’re not even looking at me. It must be something major.”

“That...depends.”

“Oh...I see.” Ahsoka sighed.

Rex mentally celebrated her getting the hint so that she didn’t have to embarrass herself saying it. 

“You’re afraid you won’t be good enough!” Ahsoka concluded, making Rex’s heart drop to her stomach.

“Excuse me?” she asked, face burning red.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

Rex felt like she had to defend her honour. Slander against her abilities would not be tolerated. 

“It’s actually the opposite, thank you very much.” the captain crossed her arms.

“Ooh, someone’s confident. Scared I won’t be able to handle you?”

“I mean, for someone your age, I’d hope not.”

Ahsoka pressed her fingers upon Rex’s full, pink lips. Rex’s body relaxed at the contact, as if it was some Jedi spell just been cast on her. 

“I’ll be the judge of how much I can take. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that,” Rex whispered. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself If I pushed you too far.”

“I trust you, I know you’d take good care of me.”

Rex drowned in her teal eyes, bright and full of want. She didn’t know how she got so turned on by going back and forth with her, but she felt damp as she shifted. 

Ahsoka cupped Rex’s face, admiring her before leaning in even closer. Their mouths instinctively parted slightly, knowing and consenting to what they knew was going to happen. Thoughts were crossing Rex’s mind at a million parsecs a second.

_What if I really do hurt her? ’m still so tired, what if I actually underperform? Her hand’s are so fucking soft.Did I pack my nail clipper? Shit, I definitely didn’t. She trusts me, but I know how I am. I’m going to have to give her less than what she bargained for. Sorry ‘Soka._

But all her worries dissolved into nothing as their lips finally met. Their arms wrapped around each other as they slowly made their way back to the tent floor. Rex kept her hands around her shoulders, not wanting to start too quickly. Oh, but as much as she wanted to savour the moment, she was on a schedule. She wanted to finish Ahsoka off, get herself off, and be dressed at least half an hour before the shift change. Why so early? Because she didn’t want to risk her awakening sisters hearing anything as they prepared for the shift change as well. She had to be the first one ready.

Hearing Ahsoka moaning into their kiss drove her mad. The sound was alluring like a siren’s song. But she had to remind Ahsoka they had to stay quiet, much to their dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

Their makeout lasted a few minutes, though it felt like hours. Finally giving in and engaging with her commander was the best decision Rex had ever made. She whined as Ahsoka pulled away.

“What? We have to get started sooner or later.”

The heartbeat in Rex’s pussy couldn’t agree more.

“Have you done this before? Like with anyone?”

Ahsoka stopped in place, as if she was thinking. 

“Will you change your mind if I haven’t?”

Just the thing Rex dreaded: her possibly being a virgin. But she didn’t want to end the night, not now, not after they both got so revved up. Rex blamed herself for not asking sooner.

“No, I’m only asking.”

“Then no, I haven’t.”

“Could’ve fooled me. You kiss like you’ve been around.” she sat herself up on her elbow, watching Ahsoka finally strip herself of her night clothes. 

Ahsoka giggled. “So modest, that was you putting in all the work. I was just following along.”

Rex’s heart thumped out of her chest as Ahsoka’s body was finally revealed to her. She was more curvy than she had first thought, and her breasts were perfect, nice and round, bigger than she had anticipated too. Her regular clothes must’ve compressed her figure all that time. 

“Do--do you like what you see?” Ahsoka asked sheepishly, moving her hands to cover herself as she became self-conscious over Rex’s silence.  
Rex was simply starstruck. She ran her hands up and down the Padawan’s side and said, “Don’t ask that stupid question, Commander. I can’t even remember how long I’ve been attracted to you. I _love_ what I’m seeing right now. I know I seem all nonchalant, but on the inside I’m jumping around with excitement.”

Rex took off her greys and invited Ahsoka under the blanket by patting the space next to her.

“Oh wow,” Ahsoka gasped. “I didn’t think they’d be pink.” she pointed at Rex’s nipples. “So, how do we start?”

“We get each other ready.”

“Like oral?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Well, yes. But I’m going to have to finger you along with it. Hopefully our parts are similar enough, or else I wouldn’t know what to do.”  
“I have a vagina, Rex.” Ahsoka said, glaring at her. 

“I know, but it might be dif--” Rex stopped talking when Ahsoka spread her legs to show her what she was working with. Rex’s face flushed seeing just how wet she was. 

“Is this similar enough for you?”

Rex traced the white diamond on the front. “It’s cute.”

“Can I do you first?” Ahsoka asked.

It didn’t agree with Rex’s plan, but she allowed it seeing how enthusiastic Ahsoka was. She laid on her back and opened her legs, leaving her fully exposed. Ahsoka laid next to her, moving her hand between the clone’s legs and started to play with rosy folds. She circled all of her fingers around Rex’s wetness, quick to stick two of her slender fingers inside of her. The commander began to move her hand, pumping in and out of the captain.

“Like this?” she asked, unsure of her own abilities.

“Here,” Rex grabbed her wrist and guided her. “Follow my rhythm.” She made Ahsoka’s hand speed up and her fingers go deeper. She let her go, and Ahsoka stayed consistent.

“Is that better?”

“Yeah, just like that. You’re a quick little learner, aren’t you, Commander?” Rex praised her with a slightly shaky voice. She propped herself up on her elbows to see exactly what she was doing. Ahsoka looked so focused and eager to get it right. 

“Well, Master Skywa--”

“Shhh!” Rex shushed her. “Don’t say his name here, it’ll make it weird.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just keep going.” Rex urged. 

Ahsoka went back to work. Rex pulled her close and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“You’re cute, like real cute.”

Ahsoka looked away, blushing at the comment. “You’re the cute one. I can’t wait until this whole prepping thing is over so we can actually fuck.” Her sweet, quiet tone didn’t match the words that came out of her mouth.

Rex bit her lip, holding back a noise. When she swallowed it, she spoke. 

“Don’t talk like that…” she said, avoiding eye contact. She didn’t think Ahsoka would affect her like this. Her clit ached for her. All she wanted was for Ahsoka to finally go down on her.

“How come? Because you like it?”

“I guess.” Rex muttered.

“You know what else i can’t wait for?”

“What?”

“Oh, nevermind.” Ahsoka teased.

Rex frowned. “Just kriffing tell me, I don’t like being led on like that.”

“Relax,” Ahsoka stroked her thigh. “I’ll just show you.” she readjusted herself to be in between Rex’s legs.

“What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

Rex twitched as she felt Ahsoka’s wet tongue press up against her. An excruciatingly slow lick sent her moaning away. Ahsoka held her legs apart by the knees. Rex grinded against her tongue. Ahsoka prodded her tongue up against her hole, still using her fingers to pleasure the blonde.

“Fuck, Commander. That’s so good…Where’d you learn how to do this?”

Ahsoka stopped briefly. “Common knowledge.” she said before continuing.

“Even your tongue is cute. You’re just so beautiful.” Rex pushed her head down, moving it around to her liking as Ahsoka moved her tongue to copy. “Mmmm, I’m already close, Ahsoka. Just like that.” Rex laid down flat on her back again, emptying her mind of everything else as she felt her body tense up. Her stomach sank and rose erratically as her legs trembled. Her back began to arch off the mat as she felt that familiar feeling in her gut.  
But then Ahsoka pulled off, a trail of Rex’s juices still connecting them together. 

“Wha--why’d you stop?” Rex almost yelled. 

“Uhh,, because it’s your turn to do it to me?”

Rex blew her hair away from her eyes. “Right, I forgot about you.”

“Wow, really?” Ahsoka asked, shocked,

Rex smiled at her. “Nah, I’d never.” she sat up. She looked at Ahsoka’s breasts, then at Ahsoka. “May I?”

“You don’t have to ask.”  
With that, Rex began to grope her, rubbing her like some sick old pervert. She couldn’t help it. They were literally perfect, from the tanline in the center of her chest to the very specific shade of brown of her nipples. She ran her tongue up the valley of her breasts, hungrily making her way to suck on the hot flesh. Ahsoka sighed with delight, running her wet fingers through Rex’s hair. Rex kissed a trail down to her belly button, pushing Ahsoka on her back. She opened her legs again for her, and Rex laid on her stomach, now face to face with Ahsoka’s privates. She was quite literally _dripping_ wet, and the clone couldn’t wait to know what she tasted like.

“I’m serious, you need to be as quiet as possible if we’re gonna do this.” Rex advised. “Here,” Rex pulled the blanket and balled it up and handed it to her. “In case.”

Ahsoka held the blanket close to her chest and laid back down. “I’m ready.” she said.

Rex gave her a promising look, and flipped her over. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“There’s more than one way to eat someone out. Plus I hadn’t gotten a look at your fat ass yet.” she smiled deviously. She gave Ahsoka’s backside a playful slap. “You’ve got a lot back here, Commander.”

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder. “Are you done?”

“No.” Rex said before giving her privates a long, gratifying lick. She zig zagged her tongue from her ass to her clit. Ahsoka moan’s were muffled by the blanket, fortunately, though she was still a little too loud. Rex didn’t want to have to slow down for the sake of the volume, but she became more conscious of the noises outside. She sucked at Ahsoka’s lips, making the Togruta writhe. She ate her out a little more before slowly entering her with her fingers. Ahsoka’s body moved forward as if she was evading. 

“Damn, have you never fingered yourself? I can’t even get in there.”

“I haven’t. I just sort of rub my clit and nothing else.” 

Rex exhaled with an undertone of frustration. This was going to take all night. Ahsoka was as tight as a knot, which wasn’t not a factor she had put in her plan. Yet, she was slick all the way down her legs. Like, she was seven-fucking-teen, how has she never even fingered herself? She had been throwing herself at her all these nights like she knew how to get down. 

“Kriff, commander, you’re making my job so complicated. But worry not, the next time you slither your way in here, you’re going to be ready to go right off the bat.”

Rex crawled over to the corner of the tent and grabbed her backpack and fished around the smaller pockets. She grabbed a little dispenser of lube and made her way back over. She poured it right down Ahsoka’s crack. The excess dripped on to the mat. Rex pressed her finger against her hole again and slid in with a little less friction. She let Ahsoka become familiar with the sensation, then added another finger. In no time, Ahsoka was begging for more, thrusting herself against Rex’s palm. 

Ahsoka arched her back more as Rex stroked her lekku gently. She kissed her montrail as she went on. 

Rex retracted her fingers. She patted Ahsoka’s back, snapping her out of her ecstatic trance.

“I have something better.” 

“I have a feeling I know what it is. So you just carry it around on missions? Do you _expect_ to get some while you’re out on the field?”  
Rex was digging in her bag again. “I don’t expect anything from anyone. It’s just that I never know how long a mission could last, and it’s really for myself.” she pulled out a black, decently sized dildo along with a harness.

“You think you can handle _this_?”

Ahsoka scoffed. “Of course I could.”

“Right, right. Especially since you handled my fingers so graciously.” Rex smirked.

“Haha so funny.” Ahsoka said dryly. “And, um, I kind of thought we were going to...you know.” She made two two’s with her fingers and interlocked them. “You know…” her face was dark red.

“Oh.” was all Rex said. She personally wasn’t the biggest fan of scissoring. She got off fine by having her strap bump up against her while she fucked whoever it was. 

“It’s alright, nevermind.”

“No, no. We can. It’s your first time so I’ll do it as a virginity parting gift. Don’t get used to it.”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up. “This is why I like you.”

“Yes, I’m very generous. But, I still think we should do the strap on first, and then what you want. Only because I doubt you’ll actually have an orgasm from just this. I want to save watching your body tremble for last.”

Ahsoka looked her up and down, smiling. “Can I fuck you with it after--”

“No. Now, how do you want this? You wanna have your face down, ass up? Or do you want to be on your back?”

“I want to ride it.” Ahsoka said with way too much certainty. 

“You’re still a virgin. I think that’s a little advanced for you.”

“Just lay down and stop underestimating me.”

Rex obliged, taking the bundled up blanket and putting it under her head. 

Ahsoka got on top of her. She positioned herself accordingly and slowly let it enter her.

“Does it hurt?” Rex asked instantly.

“It’s not even in yet.”

Ahsoka adjusted for a few more minutes, going down further and further at her own pace. Rex watched excitedly as Ahsoka stretched. But Ahsoka didn’t move for a few more seconds, making Rex worry.

“I told you, you couldn’t handle it.”

Ahsoka groaned. “Rex, it’s literally all the way inside of me.”

“Yeah, but it’s gonna hurt once you start moving.”

“Oh really? Watch.”

Ahsoka began rolling her hips. Rex caressed her waist and thighs. The commander rose herself slightly off the base, and slammed back down. And with that, Ahsoka started riding Rex like it was in her blood.

_I forgot she’s a quick learner_ , Rex thought. 

“S-slow down.” Rex panted, breasts bouncing with Ahsoka’s movements.

“What? Can’t _handle_ me, Captain?”

“Fuck, your creaming all over it. That’s so fucking hot.” Rex reached up to brush her fingers over Ahsoka’s nipples, making her way down to her clit to rub it with her thumb. Their noises and the sounds of Ahsoka’s wetness filled the tent, and probably permeated through the tent. But Rex didn’t care. She was enchanted by how beautiful Ahsoka looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is where I left off with the comic and i don't have enough creative juices to bull shit an ending so I'm leaving this incomplete until I come around to finishing the comic. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the original comic I know no one asked for but still. 
> 
> coloured by the esteemed TabbyWolf

Im literally fucking screaming because Miss tabby said he had a rehab beard like I literally am till dying over that. THEY HAVE BEEN ON A MONTH LONG MISSION HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO SHAVE

the dialogue is worse than Anakin's on mustafar bye


End file.
